The Little Moments
by Camelid
Summary: A series of short stories about Shizuo and Izaya.
1. The Fate of the Night

The music was blaring everywhere and it was so loud you could hardly hear a single person speak. It echoed in the minds of everyone in the room, controlling their dance moves as their hips swayed back and forth to the sultry music. There was no speaking, only the bodies told .,stories of love and happiness. The world felt all right, like all the problems in the world were rushed away like waves crushing on a sandy beach. No one was here to start something, they were only here to let go all their troubles and let their minds be washed away by the bass of the stereo.

That was how it was supposed to be. There wasn't supposed to be any strings attached. It was just supposed to be a night for fun, a night to hook up and party. Yet two guys seemed inseparable as they swayed back and forth for what seemed like hours.

Izaya was just short enough that he would link his arms about Shizuo's neck perfectly. Shizuo's hands rested firmly on Izaya's tiny hips, his fingers curling around the defined curves of his body. They fit together like a puzzle, their bodies conforming to the other like they had waited for this moment their whole life.

_Was their red string of fate finally untangled? _

_Maybe their fate was finally going to be intertwined._

How the two even came together, no one knew. It just happened. There was no logic to them. It all just made perfect sense. So when the music finally began to fade as morning came, they parted like they would never see each other again. They knew it was time. sTheir bodies were so tired, and they were done. The moment was gone. The night was over and the club was slowly dying down.

All the memories would forever be implanted in their minds, but would there ever be more to this?

_Only the red string of fate knew. _

Music kept fading away, singing the longing of two lovers forever trapped in a world of wonder.

"_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time, all the time…"_

It felt over, it felt complete. But something felt so very, very missing all at the same time.

"_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories…"_

The minds of the two men kept echoing the same question.

"Can you be more than just a memory?"

_Only the red string of fate knew._

A/N: So now begins random little things I write for the Shizaya fandom. Basically, it may get explicit, it may not. We'll see. (I'll put it on M just in case I do a little something something y'know.) Regarding this story…well it was inspired by the night I had. I feel really confused and I don't know. I hope you like it?


	2. Because It's You

A/N: Italics indicates Izaya's thoughts.

He had always been a lone wolf. He didn't need anyone. He would never need anyone. After all, no one needs friends, right? You don't need anyone in your life...You can be alone and be happy.

That is what he thought. He thought just observing his humans from afar and messing their lives was fulfilling. He thought that was the perfect life. He thought that occasionally playing with his monster was enough.

_Why can't it stay that way? Why couldn't he just stay away from me and only play when I wanted?_

_He kept coming to my office. He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept talking and making me feel wanted... I don't want it. Just leave me alone.._

_Leave me to be alone. _

"Izaaayaaa!" a familiar voice called rather loudly from the entrance of Izaya's apartment building.

_No…Find someone else…_

Shizuo quickly rushed up the stairs and it wasn't long before he was knocking on Izaya's apartment. Although, it took longer than it should have because Shizuo did not go up the elevator like a normal person.

"What do you want Shizuo?"

"I just got off work and I'm bored. Can't we hang out or do something?"

"Find Vorona or someone else..."

Shizuo was persistent. "Just let me in Izaya. It doesn't hurt."

…_Fine…Fine…Intrude in on my peaceful life. Just break down all my walls. _

The door opened just a sliver as Shizuo worked his way through the apartment to see Izaya walking back to his couch.

"It can hurt a lot Shizu-chan. I have work to do and you have plenty other people to bother."

"I don't want to bother other people." Shizuo calmly said. "I just want you."

_S-shit…..my face is getting red for some weird reason. _

Shizuo slowly inched his way and took Izaya's hand with that rough grip of his.

_W-what is he doing?_

_But his hand is awfully warm..._

_I don't mind it that much…_

Izaya looked up at Shizuo nervously, his hand getting sweaty from embarrassment.

"Why me...?"

Shizuo looked Izaya in the eyes and said, "Because it's you."

The great monster of Ikebukuro then leaned in and kissed Izaya with urgency. Yet, it was so gentle. It was so soft.

_Why is he kissing me?_

Izaya put his hands in Shizuo's hair.

_Why does this feel so good?_

Shizuo placed his hands on those slender hips.

_I guess I could get used to you, Shizu-chan…._

Izaya mumbled, "Only you Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo got up and pecked Izaya's cheek. "Come on! Let's go somewhere fun today."

"You're treating then!"

"For a rich guy, you're pretty cheap!"

"I'm not cheap. I'm smart and I know how to us-"

Shizuo lightly punched Izaya's shoulder. "Aw, shuttup and just get on that favorite jacket of yours."

A/N: Hope you liked this one!


	3. My Monster

A/N: Yo. Izaya's POV.

Shizuo scratched his head and sighed, "I don't understand any of this…"

Izaya turned his chair around and whispered to him, "I can help you if you want~. I don't mind helping to clear the world of imbeciles like yourself."

_This would be a perfect opportunity to expose his idiocy and infiltrate the beast's lair~. I wonder what he'll do…_

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, "Why the fuck would I want your help? After all, you don't do anything for free…"

I laughed, "Come on. Trigonometry is rather easy, and why wouldn't a fellow classmate want to help another out? Especially a handsome at that," I smiled while raising my one eyebrow a little.

Shizuo, as usual, freaked out and flipped his desk and reached for his chair, preparing to throw it at my head.

"Come on, Shizu-chan~! You don't want the teacher to catch you right? Break is almost over."

The chair crashed to the ground and an angry monster stormed out of the classroom while the teacher came in.

"Heiwajima-san! Please come back!" the teacher anxiously called out.

Shizuo turned around and growled for a second and kept on going.

"Would you like me to fetch him, sensei?~" I asked the teacher, hoping to get out of this class. I already knew everything about Japanese history since I was a kid. I probably know more about it than this idiotic teacher.

She nervously fixed her glasses, "Come back quickly then."

"I can't gurantee that with Shizu-chan~!" I giggled and sauntered out of the classroom.

_Now where would the monster run off to…?_

_Oh._

_The rooftop. _

Casually making my way there, I opened the heavy door to smell smoke lingering in the air.

Shizuo was staring off the top of the building, his back facing the door while the wind gently shifted his unattended uniform.

_…such broad shoulders…_

"Smoking I see, Shizu-chan? I don't think the school would be very happy to hear that."

"Whatever, flea."

I noticed the burnt stub of the cigarette in front of my foot.

"These things must do wonders for you if you aren't attacking me right now. It is almost a shame? Maybe I'm just masochistic. What do you think Shizu-chan?~"

Shizuo angrily stomped over to me and said, "You are a fucking sick sadist who likes fucking with people and making their lives a living hell."

"As always Shizu-chan you are too cruel~!" I giggled.

I lowered my voice, "But you know….I don't know how much longer it'll be until you get expelled from this school. I wonder if smoking would make them finally kick you out…The fighting already makes the school look bad enough as is. What would happen if I told them? I wonder…"

"WHAT THE FUCK IZAYA? Is this your GODDAMN LIFE GOAL to make my life a living hell?" Shizuo stomed over and punched me in the face.

_Correct you are._

"Fine! Tell them whatever you fucking want. I'd rather be expelled than have to spend one more second having to deal with your shit!"

The rooftop door slammed and I was alone again.

_He tells me this all the time.._

_Although, it has never been that extreme before…_

_But why do I care…?_

_He is just another stupid human.._

_No._

_He isn't human, he is a monster._

_But he is my monster, and I need to get a tighter leash…on…my monster…_

A/N: I had whole other ideas for this chapter. Then this happened. I read this thing about staying ic with Izaya's personality so I felt guilty….But whatever. I want to explore all aspects of Shizaya so fuck staying some perfect Izaya the whole time. Izaya is comfy around Shizuo now so showing a different side than what the anime shows is normal. Sorry for ranting.


	4. My Stalker

A/N: I need some Shizuo POV…Oh, and like if you guys ever want me to center around a certain theme…or a situation, just suggest it~. On a side note, a long-work of fanfiction is in progress. (it won't be awhile til it's posted for reasons.)

~ Shizuo POV ~

I keep having this really annoying guy follow me around. I don't really know why, he must have fucking something better to do than to stalk me.

"Shizu-chaaan~! Wait up for me!"

"Get the hell away from me!"

He seems to have some misconception that I enjoy his presence. He is a fucking annoying flea.

"Why are you so cold?" the man pouted.

I tried to rush away from him. I don't want to hit him. I don't need another fucking bad thing on my record.

_And it is all this damn guy's fault. He won't stop. _

"Because you ruin my life and won't leave me the hell alone for 5 fucking seconds!"

"I've let you alone for a little more than 5 sec-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT IZAYA OR I REALLY WILL THROW YOU AT THE NEXT THING IN MY SIGHT AND IT COULD BE A DAMN BRICK WALL FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!"

_I've had enough. I can't take him or all his stupid plots anymore._

_He has been taking it too far lately, intruding in on my personal life without giving me a single moment of peace. _

"Fine, Shizu-chan. Your wish is my command, master," Izaya said bowing and excusing himself.

"Good riddance," I muttered under my breath.

_Is he finally fucking gone..?_

_I'm glad, sorta. _

Oh shit, it is night already…

_So quiet…_

_I'm used to hearing a buzzing noise in my ear. _

Voices muttered in the background, "Is that Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Yeah, it must be…"

Jeez…What the hell is such a spectacle?

Two men grabbed my shoulders and tried to tackle me to the ground. I easily pushed them off and slammed them against the nearby side of the building. Soon, more men came out from a hiding spot and tackled me all at once.

"What the fuck do you guys want? Such a fucking bother," I said, punching this one guy's face so hard blood spewed out.

"Didn't you hear? Izaya Orihara lifted his protection on you or else we would have attacked you much sooner." The man sneered.

"Protection?" I pushed men aside as I approached the leader of the men.

"Yeah," he sneered. "Orihara threatened 'punishment' if we messed you up without permission…But now that it is gone.."

_w-what…?_

Men came over and tackled me, slamming their bats against my head.

My temple began to pulse and I slowly slid my blue-tinted glasses into my front pocket.

"I've had fuckin' enough," I said, stomping my feet and taking a leave.

No one dared to stop me, because by that time I was reading to rip someone a new asshole. Even so, later I got jumped again…When I was finally home, I was tired as fuck…

_Do that many people really want to kill me?_

_Has Izaya been doing that for me all this time? _

_Does maybe Izaya…care about me just a little?_

_And do I….care about him…_

_Just a little? _

A/N: I'm sorry. Not my favorite…but I wanted to put something out there. x.x


	5. We Were There

A/N: One good thing about being depressed is it inspires depressing yet mostly well-written stories. I honestly have no comments 'bout this one. Enjoy.

~ Shizuo POV ~

_When was the last time my blood stopped rushing? _

_It just happened._

_Slowly, yet surely, my life sucked away._

_With every chase, I could feel disinterest rising in me._

_What the fuck was the point I thought…_

_I still think that…_

_Even as I chase him, my prey…I feel so distant from him._

_I don't like it…I never have. _

_We used to be so happy and carefree._

_School was only a rough beginning…_

_We were…we were almost friends…_

_We were there._

_Friends don't have to last forever._

_But once we finally became friends, I couldn't help but fucking wish…_

_I just fucking wish so much…that we would have stayed that way. _

_But now, all that is left of us is shambles and hatred. _

_I want to go back to the days where we were happy. _

_Breaks during the school day spent on the rooftop…_

_I'd throw him a punch, he'd keep teasing me…_

_But we'd both be laughing…_

_It was fun…_

_We couldn't deny the attraction, the way we just kind of worked._

_We made sense together._

_He made my life just a little brighter…_

_The psychotic narcissist was my sun…_

_He made me do so many things…_

_He made me quit smoking._

_He gave me a job._

_He opened me up._

_He…He…_

_He did so much…_

_But, happiness was fleeting._

_It whisked away so quickly I could hardly cherish it._

_He was gone, he was consumed with his inner demon._

_It controlled his actions._

_He was a shadow, hardly himself anymre…_

_He left me ruined…_

_He left us ruined…_

_He left all the memories we shared…_

_He took all that fucking happiness and just threw it out the goddamn door because he is just as lost and alone as me…_

_Why the fuck am I so alone… _

_Why the hell is that when I'm finally so close to him, just a breath away, that I'm chasing him? _

_Why the fuck can't we…can't we go back to those days?_

_Why did he have to run away from his feelings…?_

_I don't want this…_

_I don't want to chase him…_

_I want to hug him and feel his warmth again._

_He just needs to let me back into that heart of his._

_Without him, I just…_

_I just can't…I fucking can't live this life anymore. I can't live feeling so alone and broken._

_I know he did this to me._

_I know he ran away…_

_He hid…_

_He is still hidden…his feelings locked away in a place no one can reach…_

_I was so close…_

_I was almost there._

_Then three simple words changed it all in one fucking instant._

_Words drove him away from me. _

_His inner demon, his uncontrollable nature took over._

_He flew away from me…_

_And I know it is lost._

_Everything is gone from me._

_~.~.~_

_I am sinking deeper and deeper, _

_Drowning in myself,_

_And with every step,_

_The darkness takes me in a little more,_

_Unhappiness and sadness consuming my thoughts,_

_Never again will a smile appear on my face,_

_For I am broken,_

_And above all, _

_I am,_

_Alone,_

_In this purgatory land with only death waiting around the corner._

~.~.~

The only sound was the tying of rope that night.

And pure silence.


	6. Poison

A/N: Wow it _really _has been a long time. But just so you know, I wrote this about 2 weeks ago and I thought why not put it here.

~ Shizuo POV ~

I wrapped my fingers around his cold skin, encircling my body around his.

He smiled so deviously, a glint in his eyes. "Touch me more."

I complied, moving my hands all over him, touching every crevice of his body.

"Kiss me already." He taunted.

I stopped for a second staring into his eyes.

They were so cold, so lifeless and black. They had just the tiniest hint of red, like they were dripping crimson blood.

But I couldn't help myself. He had me ensnared.

He curled his fingers through my blonde hair, twirling them around and around. "I've always loved this color of hair on you."

My lips lowered a breath away from his and I could smell tuna, with a hint of wintergreen.

"I-I shouldn't do this…" my lips quivered.

He reached his arms ever so slowly around my neck and pecked me with his cold, smooth lips.

He grinned, "Come on. You're too far gone anyway."

My eyes lowered as I could feel the heat radiate from myself.

He was too much.

It was all too much.

I kissed his lips, pressing against them as the toxin flooded through my veins.

His eyes twinkled as he hovered over my ear whispering, "More."

The toxin was reaching my heart and brain, clouding my thoughts.

I knew that, but I couldn't stop myself.

I lowered my face again and bite his lip, pleading for entrance.

He opened it just barely as my tongue intruded into him.

I quickly explored the inside of his mouth, feeling the warmth of him consume me.

His tongue brushed against mine and I could feel my whole body shudder and shake at the mere touch.

My voice unconsciously groaned as I began to taste him more and more, warmth and cold from him distorting me, making me absolutely crazy…

I parted, "Enough…I can't do this…"

My body was panting and sweating, my eyes filled with hunger and lust.

"You'll never have enough," he chuckled as he pushed me down.

"And I'll never have enough either," he breathed.

My lips curled down as I kissed him again, wanting the poison to fill me more and more.

_I'll never have enough either…_


	7. Stalemate

"I guess I'll take a shortcut home. I'm damn tired from work today." Shizuo sighed to himself.

As he turned from alleyway into alleyway, he heard a faint sound of someone crying. Approaching the noise, Shizuo saw red eyes flash up and give him a long, deathly stare.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo asked incredulously.

"What do you want, Shizuo?" a faint voice muttered.

"Are you crying?"

"…"

Shizuo bent down slowly and flipped up the man's black locks. Tear-stained eyes looked away and towards the ground. A bit of snot was dripping down and Izaya struggled to sniff it up.

"Come on. Get up." Shizuo held out his hand.

"Leave me here." Izaya sternly responded.

"You're just embarrassed." Shizuo smiled. "It is alright. Come on. You don't want to cry in a dark alleyway."

Izaya abruptly stood up and uttered, "I said leave me alone! I'll go to my apartment and feel miserable there. Happy?!"

"Woah…he never loses his temper…" Shizuo thought to himself.

Izaya then ran off and of course, Shizuo followed.

"Wait up, flea!" the monster screamed.

"Leave Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled back.

"NO!" an angry man called out. "If you don't come here, I'm going to chase you to your apartment."

Izaya laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"So that is what this has come to?" Izaya sauntered back and stood on his toes to be face to face with his rival. "You threatening to harass me? I thought that was my job~."

Shizuo grabbed hold of Izaya wrist and said, "I want to know what is wrong."

"Hahahahahahaha…Why don't you just kill me Shizu-chan while you have me right here?"

Shizuo growled, "Because I don't want to kill you! Stop this! Even I care A LITTLE about you! Why can't I?"

Izaya pulled out his knife and giggled, "You're a monster. Monsters don't 'care' for people."

"I'm not a monster. Just tell me. Don't you open up to anyone?"

"Of course not! I don't need to 'open' up to anyone. That is absolutely absurd!"

Shizuo then began to laugh, his smoking habit evident with the raspy undertone.

"What is 'absolutely absurd' is that you won't talk to me!"

"It is none of your business!" Izaya said.

"If you don't, I will kiss you."

"Please, I can get away if I want to," Izaya taunted.

"Fine, go ahead. Try."

Izaya's body squirmed and squirmed trying to relieve itself from the fortissimo of Ikebukuro's grip.

"I-I-…"

Shizuo leaned in and licked his lips. "Is that you giving me permission to have a taste?"

"Fine, do it. I still don't be-"

Shizuo bent down a little and touched his lips with his rival's.

"Salty," he grinned.

Izaya's ears went bright red, and then he rose up and kissed the monster back. "Two can play at that game."

Shizuo's smile curled up even more and he grabbed hold of Izaya. "Damn right."

His tongue suddenly intruded the informant's mouth, and even there, it was a bit cold. But of course, Izaya began to bring his own tongue into Shizuo's mouth. He began to overcome the kiss and try to take charge.

Shizuo suddenly broke off the kiss, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. "I didn't realize you wanted me so bad, Izaya."

Izaya laughed, "I am not surprised that a monster like you would be eager to get a taste of me. I am delicious after all."

Shizuo laughed and kissed him again. "You're not very sweet though."

Izaya grimaced and kissed him back, "Precisely. You taste like sugarcane and mints. It is so sweet!" He wrinkled his nose.

Shizuo breathed into Izaya's ear, "But you love it."

The informant pushed off his rival and chuckled, "Yeah right. I just need to make sure I put my toy in my place."

"Hah. You're my toy." Shizuo grabbed Izaya's body and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's see who'll be in charge when we get to my apartment."


	8. Let's Play a Game!

A/N: Has it been a while? It always feels that way. Very suggestive stuff here. Let's go.

~.~.~

Shizuo was running after his prey, nearing and nearing in. He was so close…a hand away from grabbing him. Almost...Izaya suddenly turned into an alleyway and threw off the monster.

Izaya ushered over his toy, "Want to play a game?"

"I don't want to fucking play any games," Shizuo growled.

Izaya giggled and jumped playfully. "Come oooonnn…If you win, you get to punch me~. Not to mention the satisfaction of beating _me_!"

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro raised his eyebrow, "Fine."

Izaya bowed to Shizuo, "Then let's begin. The goal is to make the other person erect. The only rule is you can't touch them!"

"This is fucking ridiculous. Why the FUCK would I want to play a perverted game like this?"

Izaya chuckled, "Well obviously you are convinced you can't win…You can't ever win against _me_, you know."

"_He is getting to me on purpose," Shizuo thought. _"Fine, but to make things more fun. Let's do it in a public place." Shizuo challenged.  
"How about a café?" Izaya suggested.

"Perfect." Shizuo grunted.

In a few minutes, the two spotted a little restaurant and sat down. A waitress came over.

"Hello. May I get you both something to drink?"

Shizuo said, "Lemonade. Lots of sugar."

Izaya smiled genially to the waitress, "Tea."

"Okay," the waitress bowed and went off.

Izaya twirled his fingers, "Pretty hot waitress. I wouldn't mind slipping off her uniform and playing around with her nipples. I would suck…and suck…and suck on them." Izaya began to twirl his tongue, wetting and touching his teeth.

Shizuo leaned in, "Really? I'd love to push her on a bed and use my hands to explore her body. I'd first rub her calves, then her thighs, then her butt...Once I get there…I'd spank her skin so hard she got red and would cry my name out."

Izaya leaned in further, "Then I'd ease myself inside of her, heat clamping all over me. I'd slowly move in and out, in and out, her walls rubbing and rubbing…"

Shizuo finished, "Until I'd come inside of her…"

Izaya completed, "And she'd scream in pleasure."

The two were touching each other's foreheads, staring right into the other.

Shizuo grinned, "Turned on?"

Izaya laughed, "Not at all."

Shizuo muttered, "She isn't really that hot…"

Izaya whispered, "I agree…But that waiter…that butt, hm?"

Shizuo chuckled pretty loudly, "His pants are just too tight I think…Well…No…" Shizuo craned his neck. "Nah, I think you're right."

Izaya smiled, "But no butt is as perfect as mine."

Shizuo grimaced but Izaya continued, taking his time to utter each word. "Pale white, utterly smooth, flawless, round, curved, squishy…you could just rub your fingers all over it, and then venture more…until your fingers would reach my entrance—"

Shizuo jolted a bit and moved his body back to the seat, releasing their eye contact.

Izaya grinned and was about to say something until the waitress came rushing over.

"Here are your drinks. Would you like to eat anything?'

Shizuo spoke, "No. We're good. Where is the…bathroom?"

She pointed and left.

Izaya kept grinning and grinning. "I win."

Shizuo glared at him and said, "Yeah, you win. But that also means you're going to have to pay."

Izaya stopped smiling.

Shizuo's lips curled, "Come on. You better take responsibility."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the shirt and dragged him to the bathroom, the other customers watching.

Shizuo breathed into Izaya's ear, "Now let me fuck you and see that wonderful ass of yours."

~.~.~

A/N: I still didn't write smut. It ended better there anyway in my opinion.


End file.
